All This Time
by DarkSenses
Summary: Summary: This is the ending of the first book, when Luke Castellan uses a Pit Scorpion to poison Percy Jackson, but what if Kronos had interfered? Rated T because I don't know where I'm going with this, and I want to be cautious. All rights go to Rick Riordon. Future Percabeth, Pertemis, and Pernico (one of the 3) could be possible, review which you want.
1. Stop, it's not his time yet

_Summary: This is the ending of the first book, when Luke Castellan uses a scorpion to poison Percy Jackson, but what if Kronos had interfered?_

 **Luke Castellan POV**

Percy followed me into the forest, I would admittedly miss him. The way his eyes lit up when I raised the 6-pack of cokes made me want to laugh. How could I though, when I knew that I would have to kill him moments later? I explained how when I got back from the quest, the gods hadn't cared, my anger and bitterness leaked into my voice. Percy defended them, it was only a matter of time before they betrayed him. Was Poseidon nicer than Hermes? Would Poseidon actually have treated me more as a son, instead of leaving me with my mother? I pushed the thoughts down, no, all the gods are the same. "I'm leaving Percy, I just wanted to say goodbye." A Pit Scorpion appeared when I snapped my fingers, Percy ignored it and stared at me. Betrayal was written all across his face, at least this way he'll get Elysium, the gods would've been more harsh, I assured myself. The Pit Scorpion walked closer to Percy, but it wasn't allowed to sting him until I had left, "Pit Scorpions can jump 15 feet in the air and you'll die after 60 seconds with their poison in your veins." I ignored the pains of sadness, Annabeth had said that, and I was betraying her. Cutting Backbiter through the air, I was about to step through the darkness when Kronos spoke in my mind.

 _Stop..._ I froze, "w... what do you need Lord Kronos?" _Bring the boy to me... alive..._ behind me, the Pit Scorpion was about to lunge at him. I swung my sword at it as it jumped at Percy. Percy looked at me, he was about to say why when I interrupted him. "Lord Kronos wants to see you," my voice monotone. I had been about to leave him to die, I couldn't exactly be friendly with him. Swinging Backbiter through the air I throw him into the shadows, I looked behind me, the birds were chirping and there wasn't a nymph in sight. My soda can lay in the stream, half-covered by mud. Goodbye Camp Half-Blood, even though I hated gods, I would miss it, it had become a second home to me.

 **Percy Jackson POV**

Luke had betrayed me, just like the Oracle had prophesied. When I came out the other side, I was lying on a cold hard floor. It was stone, my stomach hurt (probably because I fell on it) and there was a horrible feeling. Like I was in a room with gods but when I looked into the darkness, I could see nothing there. "Luke! Luke!" Even though he had just betrayed me, I was scared out of my mind. Where had he gone, he had said something about taking me to Kronos... I almost screamed when an evil and sinister voice spoke in my mind. _Son of Poseidon, we finally meet face to face..._ " I don't know what you mean, there's no one here..." _silly demi-god, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there_. "W... what do you want?" I stutter, the malevolent aura of the room made me want to run away as fast as I could. _Join me Perseus, the gods do not care for you, if you were a threat then Poseidon would kill you in an instant_. "You're wrong," I shout but the voice laughed, _am I? When the Minotaur attacked, where was he? When you fought Ares, where was he? He never spoke to you, never acknowledged you for years, yet you are his son..._ Luke stepped out of the shadows. "Percy, join us, the gods will throw you away the second you are of no use to them." There was a truth to his words, I stared at his scar... _Poseidon would kill you in an instant_ , Kronos' words repeated in my head over and over. I had gone to the underworld to save my mother and he hadn't even acknowledged me throughout the entire quest. _Succeed in missions and you will be rewarded..._ I had gotten Hades' Helm and Zeus' Lightning Bolt but the gods had considered killing me instead.

"I'll join you," after everything he had done for the gods, they had wanted to kill him. Luke smiled but I could see it was forced, he frowned and fell silent for a few seconds. Then he cut the air with Backbiter and he was gone in a swirl of shadows. _Demi-god, come here_ _..._ I could make out something glowing, it was faint at first but the more I stared at it, the stronger the light became. With a start, I realized that it was a coffin, could it be...? _Once enough people have sworn loyalty to me, I will be able to use Castellan and he will become my body_. Kronos told me to repeat some words after him, once I had, the coffin seemed more defined and stronger. Power flowed through me, Kronos had given me his blessing, I grinned. _Rest young demi-god, you will be needed soon..._

 **Annabeth Chase POV**

Where had that seaweed brain gone? Dionysus had the cleaning harpies looking for him, luckily for him, they had no luck at finding him so far. When I had talked to Chiron earlier, he seemed confused, Luke had disappeared too. This surprised me too, where were they? Mr. D was called to Olympus for a meeting so the search had ended for now. Suddenly Travis ran up to me, out of breath he gasped, "Chiron needs you in the Big House." I ran in, the doors slammed shut behind me, Chiron visibly winced at the sound. But I couldn't think about that, not after I saw who was lying in one of the infirmary beds. "Percy! What happened? Where's Luke?" He coughed, Chiron looked at me. "Annabeth, Percy's been stung by a Pit Scorpion, he was very lucky to get to camp in time." How had a _Pit Scorpion_ got into camp? Percy looked at me tiredly, "Luke brought me into the woods and revealed he was working for Kronos. Then he made the scorpion appear and stab me." I didn't look up as someone started feeding him some nectar, Chiron cleared his throat. "I'll have to alert the gods about this betrayal," he said before excusing himself. Percy had his eyes closed, one of the campers led me out, how could Luke betray us? The realization hit me, Luke was extremely bitter with the gods after his quest, I was just surprised that he would so openly hate them as to try and destroy them.

 **Percy Jackson POV**

Chiron and Annabeth had no reason to question my lie, and the rest of the campers would believe them once they announce that Luke was a traitor. Kronos' plan was unfolding nicely. It was his idea to have me sting myself with a Pit Scorpion stinger as soon as I was teleported just outside of camp. As soon as everyone left the Big House, I left through the back door. Pulling out a vial of liquid that Luke had gotten from the Underworld, I walked in the direction of the big pine tree along the border. Then I poured it all over the tree's roots. I dropped the vial in one of the trashcans then headed back through the backdoor of the Big House. Luckily for me, no one had noticed I had left as I lay on the bed. Kronos' plan was extremely elaborate, he had every step planned out and he only told me enough to say that some of the camper would be going on a quest to help the tree. I was to join the quest.

 _Author's Note: I am contemplating on having Percy like someone. The top 3 possibilities are Annabeth, Artemis, and Nico. Review if you have an idea. Thank you for reading!_


	2. My ingenious idea was to get stabbed

_Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner, I was in Israel for 2 weeks without anything except my poor overused phone. The good news is, I have beaten the game The Martian and listened to my total of 12 downloaded songs too many times to count. Also, I found this chapter almost painful to write. It's mainly the exact same from the book except for some things never happening. Anyways, enough of my excuses, enjoy!_

 **Percy Jackson POV**

I spent a few weeks with my mother before Annabeth confronted me at school. She said that something's wrong and she was surprised that no one had contacted me about it. Annabeth summoned a taxi service called the Chariot of Damnation and when we got to camp I immediately glanced at the Thalia's tree. It looked horrible, dead pine needles surrounded her trunk, there were enough that it covered the huge (and probably even worse looking) roots. The yellowed needles still on the tree outnumbered the ones on the ground. "I see you have found the heart of the problem," Chiron was standing behind me, a grim look in his eye. "What happened?" I asked, "Luke must've poisoned it when he left," he shifted hooves nervously. That's when I noticed the backpack on his shoulders, "Chiron, are you leaving?" I tried to keep the glee out of my voice, he was just as bad as the gods, all he did was train heroes for them to die. "Yes, I am no longer welcome here," he eyed me nervously before continuing, "Zeus became angry at Mr. D for allowing such a thing to happen to his daughter, in return, Mr. D decided that I must be a spy for my father. In exchange for helping demi-gods over the centuries, I had 4 hours to clear everything out," he gestured to his bag, "before I will be killed on sight." I expressed my shock and my faith in how the old centaur couldn't possibly have done it, Annabeth's face matched my facade perfectly.

Later at dinner, we were introduced to the horrible Tantalus.

 _Author's Quick Note: I quoted this directly from the book, therefore it is in bold. Page 58 of The Sea of Monsters_

 **"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."**

 **"Ah!" the prisoner said. "That one."**

 **His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed me at length.**

 **"I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I** ** _do_** **expect you to refrain from causing anymore trouble."**

I was furious, I wanted to strangle him there and then, how could he blame it on me that I tried to save the gods back then? Kronos spoke to me then, _"Perseus, Tantalus is a needless enemy to make, but he now has the power to make your life difficult, or you could use him for your goals."_ My mission, I could swallow my pride at this moment to later see Olympus fall. "My apologies Tantalus, if there is anything I can do to make up for it then just tell me, thank you for being so understanding about it." Dionysus frowned but Tantalus was grinning like a fool. Tantalus' stomach growled, he closed his eyes, suddenly a hamburger appeared on his plate. Looking at his eyes, it was like he hadn't eaten in centuries. He moved his hands steadily forward to grasp it, then he lunged, it hopped away from him, just out of reach. He let out a cry of frustration, Dionysus looked at him, his eyes twinkling with laughter. I realized what to do, standing up, I walked over to Tantalus and asked, "are you unable to eat food sir?" "What do you think Jackson?" He snapped, my face was a mask of sadness, "I will not eat if you can't, it isn't right for the gods to punish you for so long, look at Mr. D too! He has been stuck at this camp for ages and he can't even drink wine which is absurd, he's the wine _god_ for crying out loud!" Tantalus looked touched, "it's all right, you shouldn't starve yourself because of me. He gestured for me to sit at my table again." Everyone else seemed flabbergasted, Dionysus especially so. I had ruined his plan of Tantalus hating me and I had just shown that I was sympathetic towards him. With that, I sat at my table and finished the night without anything out of the ordinary happening.

The next day, I knew Kronos must've put the idea in his head because he announced that there will be a quest to save Thalia's tree. To do this, the quester must sail the Sea of Monsters (Bermuda Triangle) in search of the Golden Fleece. He assigned Clarisse and me to lead it, Clarisse was furious enough that she had to go with me and she refused to take Annabeth. This meant I had to be alone on a question with _Clarisse_ of all people, the daughter of Ares who tried to shove my head down a toilet in the first 10 minutes of meeting me. She went to the oracle and told me the prophecy, I really half payed attention, since working for Kronos I had stopped caring about prophesies. I mean, the gods know the answer to what is going to happen but they give prophesies that are more confusing than anything else. Why are they doing a horrible job of 'warning' heroes about the dangers to come when it's full of double meanings and you can't even change the future. It's cruel.

When I first started to dream about Grover, I was very confused. Kronos explained that Grover was trapped on an island, in fact, the island which the Golden Fleece could be found on. I didn't tell Clarisse, she might be less motivated to do the quest if she knew she was saving my best friend. Clarisse's father, Ares, provided us with a huge metal warship, complete with dead soldiers to pilot it.

"Welcome aboard the _Css Birmingham_ Prissy," Clarisse sneered, she was clearly pleased with herself that not only she got landed a quest, but her father had given her a gift. After getting used to the soldiers, I was starting to feel extremely relaxed. The sea had a calming effect on me. We hadn't gone far when I felt a disturbance in the water, something was moving towards us. It was big, and it was coming at us fast. I was uneasy, I felt like I could throw up, no, I wasn't seasick. A few minutes later the captain came in and alerted Clarisse that a huge ship was coming towards us. Closing my eyes I asked Kronos, "what is the meaning of this?" I tried not to sound to demanding, but I was scared. What was going on? "Young demi-god, if we didn't try to stop this foolish quest to save your camp, how will it look? They will be suspecting, and that will hurt my spies." He purred sleepily, "I'm sorry for doubting you Lord Kronos." After those words, I could feel his presence in my mind lift and I took a step back from the loss of weight. Clarisse looked over, concern on her face, "are you okay?" I nodded and her face hardened, "if you can't deal with some seasickness then how are you a son of Poseidon, _Prissy_." She said hastily. This shocked me, deep down, Clarisse actually cared about whether I died or not. Sure, this wasn't anywhere near being friends but it was a step towards progress.

Our ship shuddered from the weight of monsters dropping onto our ship. The only weapons on board were some old canons, the captain refused to fire them though. Apparently, we were so close that they would destroy their ship and ours. Also, a captain must never harm their own ship, useless. Ares literally gave his daughter a useless ship. In a few minutes they had us surrounded, Clarisse had 7 Scythian Dracaenae pointing their spears at her. Another of them pinned my hands behind my back while the other took my sword. They did the same to Clarisse and then marched us out of the hold and onto the deck. The sea breeze helped calm me, I tried to think about what was going to happen next. We would have to escape, and it would have to seem real, maybe have her overpower the guard and free me?

Clarisse and I found ourselves in the stateroom. It had windows to look over the stern of the ship, they were huge, I could see how the _Princess Andromeda_ was a cruise ship. A massive rug with colorful patterns and abstract shapes lay on the floor, it looked oddly Persian. There were 2 plush sofas in the middle of the room with a bed in one of the corners and a dining table in the other. The table had an assortment of food and drinks. But what caught my attention was the golden sarcophagus, it looked like the one I pledged to except larger than before. I looked at Luke, he had cut his hair and despite his clothes, nothing had changed since I last saw him. Looking at Luke, I tried to act angry and scared, it didn't really matter, Clarisse was just looking around the room for an exit. Next, he introduced us to his bodyguard, Agrius and Oreius, half-bear and human twins. Then he told some story about Aphrodite punishing their mother and poof, they were born. I wanted to sneer, Zeus and the other Olympians had no idea what was coming, and they would pay for everyone they had ever wronged.

"What is that," Clarisse said abruptly, interrupting Luke's story time. He frowned then smiled when he saw what she meant, suddenly her eyes widened as she figured it out. "That...that... The Titan of _Time_ is in there?" She stuttered before she took a deep breath and glared at him, he ignored it and explained. "Every time a half-blood joins us they reform him even more. Eventually, we'll be able to make a new body for him and-" Clarisse yawned at him but she was looking straight into his eyes. Luke skipped what he was going to say and, with a rather annoyed look on his face, cut to the chase. "Pledge your allegiance to him, we're powerful and we're just getting more powerful-" whatever he was about to say next was interrupted with Clarisse... _giggling_?

She was laughing, hard. "If you think I'd actually join you, ha ha ha! As if! No Castellan, you can't buy everyone to your side." He looked furious but he asked me if I wanted to anyway even though we both knew what I was going to say. "No," I said, as defiantly and bravely as I could. Then I had an idea, contacting Kronos, which was easy because his sarcophagus was right there, I told him my plan.

 **Clarisse La Rue POV**

Seeing Luke so angry made me happy, he was more likely to make mistakes. I told myself that I would escape and get the Golden Fleece, no matter the sacrifices I have to make. Luke paused a moment before glancing at Percy, a mix of emotions crossed his face before he smiled evilly. He pointed at Percy and his 1 of his bear twins pushed him out the door, Luke followed and the other twin pushed me behind him. Soon we were on the railing of the ship, Percy asked. "What is this?" Luke smiled, "I know you've made up _your_ mind Percy, but I'm almost certain that Clarisse can still be persuaded, even if by negative reinforcement." With that, the twin holding Percy plunged his spear into his gut, I wanted to scream. Then he ripped it out and threw Percy over the side, a sneer on his ugly face. I watched as long as I could, even after they had started pulling me away from the side. But he never came up, the water was tinged red, I clung to the distant hope that he survived. Maybe it wasn't that deep, I tried to remind myself what I had promised just a few minutes ago. That no matter the sacrifices I have made and will have to, I will escape and get the Golden Fleece.

 _Author's Final Note: First off, I hope you enjoy the pun - Next, I have already started working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take another 2 weeks. Chapter 3 should come out soon. Also, I'm very redundant. As you can see, I ended up repeating things a lot._


	3. A transition sentence 1000 words 2 long

_Author's Note: Clarisse and Percy will not be a thing. They're just going to be friends, until, well you know. OR DO YOU? Anyways, I have a question to ask you. Should Thalia be evil? Please tell me why. Also, now I feel like I'm a teacher assigning a paper for you to write. So, read and enjoy!_

 _A different note: Matt the mysterious and anonymous reviewer said that I'm stupid (500% true) and that Pertemis won't work, it can and if you want to review again and give me the name of your account, I'll pm you and explain my plan._

 **Clarisse La Rue POV**

It felt like I had been down in the hold forever, I wouldn't know, there was no way to tell the time. I did one thing, plan my escape, which grew less likely has time went on. They had given me food to the minimum, it was hard to think and my hands shook sometimes uncontrollably. Shaking my head I glanced around for something to use to attack the big brutes that Luke was going to send down to eventually fetch me. Or maybe he would come down himself, I grin maniacally, how I would love to get my hands on him. Percy's shocked face when that bear twin threw him over the edge replayed in my mind over and over. Honestly, I was hoping that he was alive, that he would save me, because as things were going right now. He was my only hope. Yes I have tried to pray to my father, he wasn't answering. Why did I agree to do this quest?

I stare sullenly at the ominous shadows, I felt sick. "No, I can't give up, I have to save Camp Half-Blood," I say to myself but I'm pretty sure I didn't sound anywhere near convincing. Suddenly I heard a sound of metal hitting metal, then the room filled with light, not blinding light. No, it was soft and comforting. I smiled, finally, revenge on Luke. Jumping forward put my hands around the intruder's throat, then I proceeded to half bang his head on the floor and choke him, yes, I know. I'm brutal. It failed because of how malnourished I was, so I pushed him into the floor and he groaned and I was about to stomp on him when he moaned. "Clarisse, this is what I get for rescuing you?" Looking down I instantly recognized the black hair and facial features of Percy. "Great, right when I was celebrating your death you have to come back Prissy." Instead of admitting how much I had missed having company I punched him in the arm. He looked at me for a moment before he led me onto the deck. I looked around, it was nighttime, I felt the cool air on my skin. Of course the moment was ruined by Castellan.

"Stop right there! Agrius and..." he looked helplessly lost for a moment, both twins had already charged at us before he even ordered them to do anything. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, I wanted to yank my hand away but when I saw how close the twins were I stopped resisting and ran as fast as I could. We were next to the railing and Percy glanced down the side, "Jackson, don't even thin-" I began before he jumped over, pulling me over too. I'm going to kill you for this Prissy! I thought, before the cold water engulfed me and everything was black.

 **Luke Castellan POV**

Percy's plan was brilliant, it was nice to have him on my side. Hell, it was nice to have him on my side and not dead. Yeah, I know, I'm big on the compliments. This quest had to succeed, that was why I was so against attacking Clarisse's ship in the first place, it would delay Thalia's return. Or worse, I felt myself pale. We had Percy so he could always be her substitute for the prophecy but everything aside. Thalia was one of my first friends, maybe even my first. There was something else too, Percy had become extremely angry against the gods. Not only did he allow himself to get stabbed for the cause, but it wasn't even necessary. Hades! He was the one who even suggested it! A day hadn't even gone by and he rescued Clarisse. Perseus Jackson had become a powerful demi-god who was strongly against the Olympian Gods, I almost pitied them. I would hate to have him for an enemy, he was dangerous.

 **Percy Jackson POV**

I felt instantly rejuvenated when we hit the water, it allowed me to gather my thoughts... Clarisse. Oh shoot... I saw her slowly sinking and I imagined bubbles surrounding her and allowing her to breathe. When I opened my eyes, it looked like she was a hamster in one of those balls. A man in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis looked at me, Poseidon. Forcing my face to look neutral I used the water to push me towards him, it failed and I ended up flipping over and crashing into him. "Whoa Perseus," he said, "what are you doing here?" He said it in such a tired tone, like he was getting annoyed by the fact that I was going on a quest to save the camp. I was about to start explaining when he sighed and gestured towards me to follow him. "We need to talk son." He said, his eyes never leaving me as he used the water to pull Clarisse to him. Impossible, he couldn't have figured out I was a traitor. _"No young demi-god,"_ Kronos whispered in my mind, he was amused, _"your secret is still safe..."_

If he didn't want to talk about that, then what did he want to discuss?

 _Author's Note: At first I had it end here, then I re-read it and realized what a bad chapter it is. So now, it's like twice the length it was before._

 **Clarisse La Rue POV**

It was odd, I felt light, almost like I was floating. I opened my eyes, all around me I saw the blue, greens, and turquoise of the ocean. Looking around I saw that I was lying on a sort of bed made of coral and sponges, around me a clownfish was floating next to the bed, his eyes were open but they weren't moving. After moving my hand up and down in front of his face a few times his eyes watched it once before he looked me in the eyes. Then he swam off, great, a fish was going to leave me at the bottom of the ocean in this weird bubble of air. A few minutes later and I realized that the bubble was getting steadily smaller, the edges were originally a little under a foot from my body. Now, it was only the length of my hand, taking deep breaths I tried to steady myself. In order not to drown, I'd have to wait for the bubble to grow small enough that I'd be able to swim to the surface, sitting there knowing that I was waiting for my oxygen to deplete more was depressing.

My legs and arms were almost completely submerged in water when the clownfish came back. Behind him was exactly what you would think the definition of Merman would be. His chest was bare revealing abs and the lower part of his body was a fish's tale. Woven into his braided hair were feathers from some waterbird. His weapon was a spear adorned with the same feathers. Gesturing with his hand I followed him, it was that or a suicidal attempt to reach the surface before I drowned.

We eventually came across a palace made of coral with vibrant colors, but all I could think about was how there were so many exits. But I had the feeling that Mr. Merman could find me in a matter of seconds if I tried to escape. When we went inside I was led to a sort of living room with sponges for couches and a glass table in the middle, an underwater living room set. I wanted to laugh. Until I saw Percy, I felt anger. For leaving me under the sea like this and letting believe that I was going to die of drowning. (Poseidon had refreshed my bubble and now it was as big as it was before, which also meant that I couldn't move without someone helping me.) I hated feeling helpless. But the other feeling I didn't expect was concern, he was the son of Poseidon, so rude and arrogant that he challenged my father to a duel. Just because he won didn't excuse the fact that he was so conceited to actually believe he could take on a god. I was concerned because he had a spear plunged through his gut. The first thing I did was try to run at him to punch him.

This did not work because I could barely touch the floor through my bubble and ended up cannon balling at Poseidon. The god of the sea was so surprised that he had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. I landed in a heap against one of the couches, the bubble didn't protect me and just ended up enveloping the couch. When I opened my eyes I saw Poseidon looking down at me with an angry look.


End file.
